The fat girl
by OFIXD
Summary: Edelynn se siente mal consigo misma debido a los insultos que recibe por su obesidad, pero Kevin no dejará que quede así la cosa. Fem!Eddy (Edelynn) x Kevin. Cambio de género de los Eds (Ed Ede; Edd Edden; Eddy Edelynn), crueldad, discriminación, OoC, anti-almost every character. LEMON. HIATUS


**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Cambio de género de los Eds (Ed = Ede; Edd = Edden; Eddy = Edelynn), crueldad, discriminación, OoC, anti-almost every character. LEMON. One-shot (este punto es negociable).

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Fem!Ed****dy (Edelynn) x Kevin**

**D**edicado: **A Mónica y a Kena86 ** (Dos amigas especiales, una de la vida real y otra de internet. Os quiero chicas, gracias por todo)

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Pensar en otra cosa y darme un espacio de tiempo entre la mitad del capítulo 20 de Unexpected Change que llevo ya escrita y la otra que aún debo escribir.

**Summary: Edelynn se siente mal consigo misma debido a los insultos que recibe por su obesidad, pero Kevin no dejará que quede así la cosa.**

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Big girl — Mika

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.-The fat girl-.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Todos los adolescentes del cul-de-sac estaban en el lago bañándose porque el sol no daba tregua y el agua fría siempre era un buen remedio.

—¡Vamos, tú puedes!

—¡Venga chico Jonny!

—¡Keeeeevin, Keeeeeeevin!—coreaban Sarah y Jimmy al unísono.

Las hermanas Kanker observaban la competición entre Jonny y Kevin con aburrimiento mientras tomaban el sol.

"_Imbéciles_" pensó Marie mientras se aplicaba más protector solar. Dios sabe que lo necesitaba.

Entonces llegaron las Edens.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Ede.

—¡Cállate Ede, desconcentras a Kevin! —le respondió Sarah.

—¡Entendido mi capitán! —dijo Ede sin sarcasmo alguno.

—Parece que aquí se está llevando a cabo una deliciosa competición deportiva, ¿No es estupendo, Edelynn? —preguntó Edden a su bajita amiga.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —respondió Edelynn con desinterés antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Kevin. Era tan guapo. Edelynn agitó su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Al final Kevin ganó y salió del agua muy feliz. Todos le vitoreaban excepto Ede que estaba en las nubes, las Kanker, Jonny y Edelynn.

—¡Eres fantástico, Kevin! —tras decir esto, Nazz se abalanzó sobre Kevin en un abrazo. No era ningún secreto para nadie que la rubia estaba colada por Kev, de hecho incluso él lo sabía.

Pero a él no le gustaba Nazz.

—¿Para mi no hay abrazo? —preguntó Jonny medio en broma medio en serio.

—No te lo mereces —contestó la rubia con expresión altanera.

Las miradas de Edelynn y Kevin se encontraron. Edelynn no perdió detalle de la hermosa figura del pelirrojo. Tenía una figura digna de un dios griego, unos músculos marcados, espalda ancha, esa cara algo agresiva con esa mandíbula tan masculina y ese pelo pelirrojo... era muy bello. Kev por su parte tampoco perdió detalle de la chica. Ella era bajita, con una cara redonda con pómulos regordetes. A Kevin le encantaba su cara. También tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, una preciosa sonrisa y un cuerpo que al quarterback le quitaba el hipo: un cuerpo con brazos gruesos por el sobrepeso, con un vientre bastante abultado, de anchos muslos, prominente trasero y unos senos de un tamaño más que generoso. Todo esto acompañado por un bonito pelo negro que caía como una hermosa cascada de cabello ondulado hasta un palmo más arriba del trasero de la chica.

—Uff, vamos a bañarnos que hace mucha calor —sugiró Kev no deseando tener una erección frente a todo el mundo.

—Sí, venga —le apoyó Jonny.

Todos se tiraron de inmediato al agua excepto las Edens que aún iban vestidas y las Kanker que ya se estaban bañando.

—Deberíamos ir a bañarnos ahora —sugiró Edden.

—¡Al agua patos! —dijo Ede antes de tomar carrerilla y tirarse con vestido y todo.

—Madre mía, Ede —dijo la chica del gorro antes de ir tras ella.

Edelynn se quedó atrás debatiéndose entre si quitarse el vestido o no. finalmente decidió que no podía bañarse con ropa y se lo empezó a quitar.

—Pfff, empieza el show de la morsa —comentó Jonny al verla.

—Es asquerosa —añadió Sarah.

—Lo secundo —respondió Jimmy.

—Lo cierto es que tiene un peso muy poco saludable —dijo Edden con cierto toque de burla en su voz. Era su forma de decir que la figura de su "amiga" le daba tanto asco que esperaba que se tapase.

—Es como la vaca de Rolf —comentó Ede con una sonrisa de idiota.

Todos rieron esa ocurrencia excepto Kevin. Ede y Edden llevaban bastante tiempo burlándose de Edelynn, a veces lo hacían en su cara, pero la morena se lo tomaba a broma porque eran amigas desde la guardería. En realidad no ignoraba que se burlaban de ella, que quedaban sin ella y que en su grupo sin comerlo ni beberlo lo de tres son multitud se cumplió. Y la que sobraba era ella. Las Kanker miraron con asco a Ede y al resto. May y Marie se arrepentían profundamente de haber deseado tantísimo ser amigas de Ede y Edden porque a ellas les repugnaba su forma de tratar a la más bajita. Lee por su parte las detestaba porque puteaban a la amiga que a ella le hubiese gustado tener.

Edelynn se aplicaba la protección solar sin percatarse del revuelo que había causado entre los demás el verla en bikini.

—Encima tiene el valor de venir con un bikini, y encima rojo —comentó Nazz —. ¿No se da cuenta de que a las gordas el bikini les queda fatal?

—Y encima rojo, el color de la pasión en la tierra de Rolf.

—Y en esta, tío —contestó Nazz.

—Es muy fea —comentó Sarah.

—Y encima con esas tetas tan grandes y descolgadas que parecen ubres —añadió Nazz. Lo cierto es que los pechos de Edelynn eran grandes, pero de descolgados nada.

Kevin la miraba haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos. A él se le caía la baba. "_Ojalá estuviésemos solos y ella se quitase el bikini_" pensó el pelirrojo.

—Ojalá se volviese a poner el vestido, ¿tú qué dices, Kevin? —preguntó la rubia deseando escuchar una respuesta cruel.

—Hace calor, déjala estar —la respuesta del quarterback decepcionó a la animadora.

Edelynn se metió al agua y trató de tomarse cada pequeño comentario cruel hacia su cuerpo como una broma, aunque no por ello dolía menos. Después de un rato todos los chavales salieron del agua para comer. Todos habían llevado un bocadillo y cosas para compartir. Edelynn y Kevin acabaron sentados el uno frente al otro.

—Yo he traído palomitas, Jimmy caramelos y Ede pipas —dijo Sarah colocando los aperitivos en medio del círculo que habían formado.

—Yo una selección de verduras muy sanas, con vitaminas imprescindibles para el correcto mantenimiento de nuestros organismos —dijo Edden antes de dejar en el centro un par de platos con verduras.

—Rolf ha traído un plato de su tierra —todos miraron el contenido de la bandeja con asco.

—Nazz y yo hemos traído unas pizzas —dijo Jonny. Todos sonrieron felices ante esto.

—¿Y tú qué, Kev? —preguntó la rubia.

—Yo galletas de chocolate y papas —dijo antes de lanzar ambas cosas al centro con desinterés.

Edelynn estaba emocionada por mostrar lo que iba a aportar ella. Justo en ese momento hicieron otra cosa para despreciarla e ignoraron deliberadamente el hecho de que le tocaba decir qué había traído y se pusieron a comer. Edelynn decidió no tenerlo en cuenta, pero a Kevin le molestó mucho y por eso él sí la esperó.

—Yo he conseguido pastelitos de nata —dijo más para Kevin que para el resto. Kevin sólo pudo sonreír.

—Parecen muy buenos —comentó el chico.

—Lo son —contestó la chica.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras sentían sus mejillas ardiendo, y no por el calor.

—Bueno... —dijo Nazz rompiendo la atmósfera íntima que se había creado entre los otros dos —. pues es mejor no comer muchos pastelitos, si comes muchos te pones como una foca —lo dijo por Edelynn y con toda la malicia del mundo. Todos se rieron menos la morena y el pelirrojo.

A la morena le dolió de verdad ese comentario y empezó a arrepentirse de haber ido al río con los demás. Pero para su sorpresa, el deportista cogió uno de los pastelillos y le dio un gran bocado.

—Pues sí que está bueno —le dijo el chico después de tragar.

Se volvieron a sonreír. La chica con algo de timidez y él con seguridad.

"_Vas a ser mía, preciosa"_ pensó Kevin.

La tarde pasó entre conversaciones, más insultos hacia Edelynn, y las miraditas y sonrisas del chico de la gorra y la antigua líder de las Edens. Los demás no se dieron ni cuenta, bueno, Nazz sí pero como estaba sentada junto a Edelynn pensó que las sonrisas de Kev eran para ella. Edelynn al final del día estaba hecha polvo. Lo único que la consolaba era que Kevin no se unía al juego.

—Bueno, ha sido una tarde deliciosa, pero Ede y yo vamos a estudiar —mintió Edden. En realidad se iban al cine y no querían que Edelynn las siguiese.

—Conmigo para eso no contéis —dijo Edelynn tratando de resultar graciosa.

—Si tú no vienes —dijo Ede.

Sí, eso fue un mazazo para Edelynn McGee.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo menos Nazz, Kevin y Edelynn. Edelynn porque quería quedarse sola a pensar, Kev porque quería hablar con Edelynn y Nazz para esperar al chico. Sin embargo la rubia no tardó mucho en cansarse.

—¿Nos vamos, Kev?

—Nah, yo voy a nadar un rato más.

—Como quieras, yo me vuelvo a casa.

Cuando la rubia desapareció de su vista se acercó a Edelynn, la cual estaba mirando el río desde debajo de un árbol, sentada apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

—¿Qué pasa, boba? —preguntó él tomando asiento junto a ella.

—Nada...

—Escucha, bobita, no tienes que hacerles caso. Ellos no sabrían reconocer la belleza ni aunque se pusiese en la cabeza un sombrero con un panel luminoso con una flecha señalándola.

Edelynn rio un poco ante ese comentario, aunque después se entristeció.

—Edden y Ede se han ido al cine. Creen que soy tonta.

—¿Y qué importa lo que crean?

—¡Nadie me quiere porque soy gorda y asquerosa! —dijo ella empezando a llorar—. Hasta mis amigas pasan de mi cara ahora.

—Anda, ven.

Kevin la guió agarrándola suavemente de la mano hasta la orilla del río. Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron allí y el chico mojó su mano en el agua y con ella limpió las lágrimas de la chica.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —contestó la chica intentando sonreír.

—Edelynn, mírame —la chica obedeció —. tú no eres fea.

—¿Si no lo soy por qué no me quieren? ¿Por qué se ríen de mi?

—¡Porque son imbéciles! ¡Mírate! —Edelynn le obedeció y se miró en el río.

—Soy fea —sentenció.

Kevin suspiró y la miró muy molesto.

—¿Por qué no puedes verte tan preciosa como te veo yo?

Edelynn alucinó ante estas palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Me gustas y llevo mucho tiempo queriéndotelo decir.

—¿Esto no es una broma?

—No.

—Kevin, tú también me gustas —dijo ella hablando con seguridad por primera vez.

Después de eso se empezaron a besar. Primero dulcemente, pero rápidamente un sentimiento cálido recorrió sus cuerpos y acabaron tumbados besándose.

—Edelynn... —dijo el chico bajando delicadamente uno de los tirantes del bikini de ella.

—No, Kevin... aquí no.

—¿Vamos a las toallas?

—Kevin... tú... ¿No te doy asco?

—A mi me encantas.

Volvieron bajo el árbol de la mano. Kev no sabía si iban a llegar muy lejos, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, sólo quería que Edelynn fuese feliz y se sintiese todo lo hermosa que era en realidad.

—Me voy a hacer una coleta que me molesta el pelo —dijo ella.

—Vale —contestó Kev mientras colocaba la toalla de ella para que ambos se tumbasen encima. Las mochilas como almohada y la toalla de él como manta porque era más grande y no

querían miradas indiscretas.

Cuando el chico acabó llevó la la chica al improvisado lecho en brazos, y es que a pesar de que Edelynn pesaba bastante él podía levantarla sin ningún problema. Edelynn rió ante ese gesto.

—Así quiero verte, sonriendo —dicho eso le acarició el pelo y retiró un mechón que la coleta no había conseguido sujetar y estaba tapando la cara de su hermosa compañera—. yo me voy a quitar la gorra —y eso hizo, se la quitó y la dejó a un lado.

Se besaron antes de meterse bajo la toalla y otra vez antes de quedarse tumbados apoyando las cabezas en las mochilas. Siempre mirándose.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó él.

—Soy virgen —respondió ella.

—También es mi primera vez —confesó él.

Kevin se acercó a ella para acariciarla. Ella suspiró y empezó a tocarle también. El pelirrojo acarició su barriga, su gorda barriga, su culo, su gordo y celulítico culo, sus brazos, sus gordos brazos, sus piernas... ella hizo lo mismo con él. No podía tocar todo ese enorme cuerpo de casi un metro ochenta y cinco con esa espalda ancha y todos esos hermosos músculos con las diminutas manitas de las que ella disponía. Kevin adoraba la baja estatura de Edelynn -un metro y medio aproximadamente- porque así podía tener un mayor control de la situación. El chico sacó un brazo de debajo de la toalla y le enseñó a la chica lo que estaba sujetando. Cuando Edelynn miró se fijó en que era el bañador de él. Ahí fue verdaderamente consciente de la magnitud de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? Tranquilizate, venga —le dijo él jugueteando con su coleta.

—Kevin... cuando lo hagamos...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Después vas a pasar de mi?

—No —respondió él rotundamente.

Kevin decidió que ya era hora y desabrochó la parte superior del traje de baño de ella, cuando lo tocó notó que seguía ligeramente húmedo. Los pechos de ella eran tal como él siempre había soñado y se sintió muy afortunado de poder verlos y tocarlos. Tenía a Edelynn completamente a su merced.

Cuando ella retiro la parte inferior del bikini él se apresuró a colocarse ente las piernas de ella mientras las mantenía abiertas apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de ella. Acercó su zona genital a la de ella y empezó a tantear con su pene mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda abrazándose a él. Al final el instinto les guió, y mientras él penetraba por primera vez ella alzaba sus caderas.

—¡Duele, duele! —gritó ella —.¡Kevin, para!

Kevin no obedeció y empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, balanceándose dentro y fuera del cuerpo de ella. Edelynn al principio se quejaba pero después se alegró de que Kevin no la hubiese obedecido. Se sentía feliz, protegida, tranquila al estar rodeada por la naturaleza en un momento tan especial. Por primera vez se sentía hermosa de verdad.

—¡Ah! ¡Kev, Kev!

—¡Ah! ¡Uh, sí! ¡Edelynn, sí, boba! ¡Ah, ah!

Kevin empezó a moverse desenfrenadamente, rápido, muy rápido, tanto que Edelynn pensaba que la iba a matar de placer.

—¡AH! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡AH, AH, AH!

—¡EDELYNN!

Y en ese momento llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Edelynn sintió algo cálido en su interior y de dio cuenta de que Kevin había eyaculado.

—Mmm... uf... Kev... tendremos que hacer algo con...

—Lo sé, lo sé... uf... qué polvazo, princesa.

Edelynn rió un poco y se abrazaron. Es posible que no tuviese muchos amigos, es posible que, en realidad, sólo tuviese a Kevin. Pero sinceramente, teniendo a un hombre como Kevin enamorado de ella, ¿Quién quería unas amigas falsas? Ellas podían burlarse de su peso, todos podían burlarse de ella, pero Kevin la amaba. No necesitaba a esos superficiales para nada.

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron tumbados allí un buen rato más. Habían empezado algo especial.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas de la autora: Bueno, me vino a la cabeza y lo escribí. Si tenéis críticas me las pasáis o si queréis una segunda parte pedidla y la escribiré. Podéis escoger si queréis otro capítulo con final feliz o triste también. **_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Si mantenéis relaciones sexuales o estáis pensando en hacerlo usad SIEMPRE condón, los personajes del fic no son personas reales pero vosotros sí y sí podéis padecer enfermedades de transmisión sexual o embarazos no deseados. Tened cuidado y protegeos SIEMPRE. No hay escusa, esto no es un juego, vuestra salud está en riesgo. **

_**Nos leemos :)**_

_**XOXO**_

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
